


one will live and one will die

by chants_de_lune



Series: Shadow and Starlight [2]
Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 10:05:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chants_de_lune/pseuds/chants_de_lune
Summary: They thought they were strong enough to overcome fate.But fate had been patient.(yes, this is what you think it is)





	one will live and one will die

 

Three months after saving the city, Tyrone was used to life on the fringe of society.  Someday the police would stop looking for him, and he could go back, get his GED, try to reclaim his old life.  But maybe there would be no going back.  

He called his mother on a payphone every week, dropping the call after a minute to cloak to a new location before the cops found him.  He left a note for Evita at her aunt's house.  The message was simple. 

_I'm alive, but I can't see you.  It's too dangerous.  I'm sorry._

He loved her, but he had to let that love drift into a distant fondness if she was going to move forward and achieve her dream of a medical career.  He wouldn't let his baggage stop her.  

 

Tyrone might have been a lone vagabond for ages if Tandy wasn't so stubborn.  She got a library card to rent him books, bought tickets in the movie theater two towns over so he could walk in with minimal fear.  She took the job as Mina's assistant, helping her repair pipes across New Orleans. 

And when her mother got through rehab, started working again, moved into a better house, Tyrone was immediately invited to stay in their spare bedroom.  He covered his tracks to keep the sirens away from the Bowen's.  

Some nights he would cloak straight from the church into Tandy's bedroom, and they would talk for hours.  Not about hopes or fears, those they already knew by touch.

Little things, like the sci fi books he loved. Tandy's obsession with television.  

Serious things, like the first time he got bullied.  First time she gave in to drugs.  

 

A little after 2am she would fall asleep and he'd leave, but one sleepy night she pulled him into a hug and they fell asleep together, his arm snug around her waist.  From that point on, he didn't sleep alone.  

 

_One will live, and one will die._  

 

They thought they had been strong enough to overcome fate.

But fate had been patient. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

A few weeks before the anniversary of them saving the city, Tyrone and Tandy were sitting at the end of a pier.  Tyrone had his hoodie tied around his waist, arms exposed to the warm Louisiana sun.  Tandy, in a white t-shirt and cutoff denim shorts, let her feet hang off the edge over the water.  

 

He had caramel popcorn, she was eating mint ice cream in a cup.  

There was a smudge of pastel green above her top lip that Tyrone wanted to swipe off, or kiss.  He had been wanting to kiss her lately. 

 

"What are you thinking about?" Tandy asked, smirking with an eyebrow raised.  Tyrone grinned, shaking his head. He couldn't help it.  She was funny, smart, gorgeous, and they needed each other.  And he was a terrible liar anyway.  

 

"I'm thinking I'm in love with you," he said, watching her eyes widen as her lips parted.  After a couple moments, she smiled, the sight as radiant as the rest of her in the afternoon sun.  

 

_Christ, he was screwed._

 

Tandy set her dessert down and moved nearer, her hand gently cupping his jawline. 

"Good to hear, cause I'm in love with you too," she whispered, her eyelashes fluttering as she leaned in.  Tyrone met her halfway, his lips pressing slowly against hers.  

 

Her mouth was cool and sweet from the ice cream, and once the mint melted off Tyrone's tongue, the taste of her was even sweeter.

 Tandy let out a quiet sigh, and he tugged her close.  He hadn't felt this good since they saved the world.  Her hands never left his face, her thumb brushing his cheekbone with each new kiss she pressed to his mouth.  

 

He pulled away to catch a breath, panting.  He couldn't take his eyes away from her lips, pink and puffed.  Tandy looked up at him, her eyes bright as she exhaled a gentle stream of black mist.  Tyrone grinned again. 

 

"Your teeth are shining more than usual," she beamed, then she tucked her head underneath his chin.  

 

He was about to touch her cheek and kiss her again when screams echoed on the beach.  His head whipped around to see chaos outside the pier. 

Sirens whined in the distance, people were running and .... disappearing?

 

"What is going on?" he asked, searching for an explanation and finding none. 

 

"Ty......"

 

He turned back to Tandy.   She was trying to summon her dagger, but it crumbled in her fingers.  

Her hands were outstretched in confusion, and then they changed color.  

Then they changed texture.  

Then they were gone.  

 

"Ty, I'm scared...."

 

"TANDY!"

 

He nearly yanked her shoulders, pulling her towards him so he could cup her cheeks.  Soft, then too soft, as his hands lost their grip.  

 

What was only a few seconds felt like eternal agony to Tyrone as Tandy vanished in a glittering fog.  

 

In shock he fell forward, bracing himself on his forearm.  His hands weren't covered in dust, but a material like sparkling diamond, piercing his fingers.

 

She was special. 

 

"Tandy..." he whispered, right as a gust of wind blew the fragments off the pier.  Tyrone collapsed on the ground, clouds of his mist swirling around him.  

 

_One will live, and one will die._

 

He threw the hoodie over his head and cloaked to the church.  It was usually painless, but this time it hurt.  Tyrone felt like a spasm in his soul had been ripped.  He started crying, loud ugly tears that no one else could hear.   Destiny was cruel.  

 

He shook his head, sorrow giving way to anger.  His clouds darkened as his fists clenched.   Tyrone shut his eyes. 

 

_Where are you? Where are you?_

 

The hollow feeling in his chest shifted. There was the smallest flicker of light in the darkness.

 She was somewhere, not on Earth but not completely gone. 

 

Something..... _someone_ , had taken her away. 

 

Tyrone stoop up and flipped his hood over his head.  He wiped the tears from his cheeks, closing his eyes and picturing the Fusilier house. 

 

_Heaven help whatever devil had stolen his light from his arms._  

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm... sorry?  
> But the angst demanded to be written.  
> Send me your thoughts!


End file.
